fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Carlo Romano
Carlo Romano is the youngest member of the Romano Family Quartet. He is one of the customers of Papa Louie, and his first appearance was in Papa's Pizzeria. He is Bruna's younger brother and Little Edoardo's son. He is the mandolin player of the music quartet. Appearances Carlo has medium-tone skin and brunette hair with long bangs. He wears a pair of red pants with green suspenders and gold buttons, white t-shirt with white buttons and green trim, worn with a red bowtie, and brown shoes with green laces. Flipdeck Info Carlo grew up in the town of Portallini with his older sister Bruna and the rest of the Romano family. Even at a young age, Carlo was a natural at playing the Mandolin. Although he can now play a variety of stringed instruments, he still prefers the soft tremolo of an old Mandolin. Carlo is always eager to help aspiring musicians and even taught Marty his first chords. Orders Papa's Pizzeria *4 sausages (Right) *6 mushrooms (Left) *4 peppers (Bottom, Right) *30 minutes (1/2 a meter) *eighths Papa's Burgeria *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Bottom Bun *Medium Patty *Cheese *Lettuce *Onion *Top Bun Papa's Taco Mia! *Pita *Steak *Loco Mystery Sauce *Black Beans *Guacamole *Verde Sauce Papa's Freezeria *large blueberry sundae with blueberry syrup *Chunky Blend *Chocolate Syrup *Sprinkles *Tropical Charms *Creameo, Cherry Papa's Pancakeria *10 blueberry pancakes *Blueberries *Cinnamon *blueberry syrup (2x) *Large Blueberry Juice w/ Ice Papa's Wingeria *4 Parmesan Shrimps *4 Green Peppers on the Left *2 Celery Sticks on the Left *6 Red Peppers on the Right *Zesty Pesto and Ranch Dips Papa's Hot Doggeria *Italian Sausage in Pumpernickel Bun *Fajita Veggies *Marinara Sauce *Onions *3 Tomatoes *Large Dr. Cherry, Small Cotton Puffs Papa's Burgeria HD *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Lettuce *Bottom Bun *Well-Done Patty *Pepperjack Cheese *Pickle *Mustard *Top Bun Papa's Cupcakeria *Liner A Blueberry cake *Cupcake 1: **blueberry Frosting **Strawberry Drizzle **Blueberry Mash(No other sprinkles on other hoidays) **Shaved Coconut **blueberry cookie Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) **Cherry **Tree Cookie (No other toppings on other holidays) *Cupcake 2: **Pink Frosting **blueberry Drizzle **Crushed Candy Canes (No other sprinkles on other holidays) **Shaved Coconut **3 blueberry Presents (9 blueberry on other holidays) Papa's Freezeria HD *Medium Cup *Creameo Bits *Strawberry Syrup *Chunky Blend *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Coconut Shavings *Tropical Charms *Creameo, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Pastaria *Regular Penne *Midnight Marsala (Beefy Bolognese in other holidays) *Grated Mozzarella *4 Sausages *5 Onions *Cheesy Bread Papa's Freezeria To Go! *S Cup *Cherry Cordials & Strawberry *Smooth *Whipped Cream *Chocolate Syrup *Hazelnut Swizzle, Creameo, Hazelnut Swizzle Papa's Next Chefs 2011: Like Gino and Bruna, he was placed in the Pepperoni Division. In the 1st round, he defeated Kingsley. In the 2nd round, he defeated Alberto. In the Pepperoni Division finals, he defeated Marty, thus making him the winner with Cecilia. In the semi-finals, however, he lost to Cooper. 2014: Carlo defeated Hugo and Timm, thus winning the Mango division along with Scooter. This also marks his second division win in the competition. Trivia *In Burgeria, he is the first customer to order two bottom buns. *In Pizzeria and Burgeria, a man named Johnny bearing the same look as his', except with a green shirt and yellow hair, can be found hiding in the customer profile pictures. This Johnny later appeared in his debut as a closer in Hot Doggeria, renamed Pinch Hitwell. *He is the first Romano family member to appear in a Papa Louie series. *In Hot Doggeria, his topping combination is the same as Papa Louie's. *He is the first customer to win two divisions in different PNC competitions. *He enjoys winter holidays; in Cupcakeria, his favorite holiday is Christmas, and in Pastaria, it is New Year. *Like the other Romano family members, he prefers Italian Sausage. *It is implied that his likes the color brown, since it is both the color of his mandolin and seen in most of his orders. Unlockable toppings along with him *In Cupcakeria, he is unlocked with Strawberry Drizzle *In Pastaria, he is unlocked with Penne Gallery 32.jpg 39c325906c3a6dd7b9252e713194f44952d2631f.jpg 845345-carloromano4534.PNG Afhgrthrturtur6t874b n.png Carlo Romano 2nd.png Carloromanoperfectorder.jpg Division winners2.jpg Grumpy romano.png|Cooper, do not make fun of me or I will tell to the police.|link=q Romano poster.jpg The Romano Family.png Waving Romanos.png Carlo and his cousin Gino.JPG|Carlo next to his cousin Gino in line. Mad carlo.png|"You make me sick to my stomach and I don't like you." St. Valentine's day roses.png|Carlo Romano with a rose division_finals.jpg|Carlo is in the top 12 of papa's next chefs 2011 brackets PC.png|Carlo Romano's perfect order on Cupcakeria Angry Carlo.jpg|Oh well, Carlo, look what this mad man did a freaked joke. Lobby.PNG Poor Carlo.png Gino, Carlo, Edoardo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo 2.png Perfect Cupcakes for Carlo 3.png carlo and gino.PNG|Carlo Romano and Gino Romano at Little Edorado's and Olga's wedding. (Pastaria) Carlo's Icon Before Star Customer.png Perfect Pasta for Carlo.png Awards mango1.jpg|Carlo and Scooter won the Mango Division (Papa's Next Chefs 2014) Papa's Pastaria - Carlo Romano celebrating New Year's.png Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Romano Family Category:Papa's Eateria Category:Papa's Burgeria Category:Papa's Pancakeria Category:Papa's Wingeria Category:Papa's Pizzeria Category:Rich people Category:Characters with flipdecks Category:People with Ties Category:Adults Category:Papa’s Taco Mia! Category:Papa's Freezeria Category:People that are skinny Category:Pepperoni Division Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria Customers Category:Christmas Customers Category:Papa's Cupcakeria Customers! Category:Non Closers Category:People that are unlocked in the last row of customers in any game Category:People who have an Occupation Category:Double Worded Customers Category:People with brown hair Category:C customers Category:Papa's Hot Doggeria